Runaway
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: School AU. Both Momo and Toshiro have trust issues, after becoming lab partners both learn to open up to one another not without learning each other's past with some unexpected surprises (Summary sucks I'm sorry.) HitsuHina
1. Rain

Heavy rain splattered against the concrete deafening Toshiro and the students around him, in fact it had almost drowned out the bell, but trained students as they were could sense it had rang. The rain became muted as he walked inside the school still able to hear it pounding on the roof. Toshiro closed his eye's and sighed to himself, he wouldn't admit it but he loved the rain, the smell of it, the whole idea of it made him feel content.

He walked down the hall shuffling along with the other students and made his way to Biology. Today was the first day of school and for Toshiro it was his first day and his first time in this school, He had recently moved from a small town 4 hours away. Since his Grandmother had passed away he decided it would be best. She was his only guardian since he never had a mother or father. Toshiro very well could've stayed at his home town he was old enough to live on his own but it reminded him too much of Granny, it wasn't like he was leaving friends behind or anything, he he may have been somewhat popular there but he chose never to interact with the people around him, none of them seemed to care much about anything but themselves anyway.

Toshiro walked in to class unsure of where to sit, his eye scanned the chalkboard a the front of the room, on it it had a diagram of the class and names written in boxes representing the desks. Toshiro found his name and sat at the according table, Toshiro was happy with where he sat. His table was right beside the window the best spot to get. Secretly he was grateful he came before whoever his desk mate was because it meant he got the good seat. The bell rang and students filed in awkwardly finding their places some happy with their seating arrangement others clearly dissatisfied. Five minutes had past cuing the second bell to ring. The professor stood up. He was an frail old looking man with long white hair, he spoke softly at first, when the chatter hadn't died down He cleared his voice causing the students to calm down. "Hello class, my name is Ukitake I am the professor." '_Thanks Captain obvious_.' Toshiro thought but couldn't help feeling a pang of second hand embarrassment from the old man, he seemed out of his element as if this was his first time publicly speaking. "I hope you're all happy with your desk partner because the seating arrangement will not change through out this entire course." The white haired professor continued receiving groans and complaints from the students. At this remark Toshiro eyed the seat beside him, still empty. That was fine Toshiro figured he'd be doing all the work anyway so what did it matter if he had a lab partner or not?

"Quiet down everyone!" Professor Ukitake raised his voice if only a few decibels, he was still fairly quiet even when he tried to shout it was as if his voice was being held back by something.

"Now to begin this unit we will do a short review of last years content and then we will dive into to all the systems of the body." Ukitake paused coughing harshly before continuing "If you have any questions before I begin I suggest you ask them now." The students stared at him blankly "Alright lets begi-" Ukitake was cut off when a short brown haired girl ran into the doorway "S-sorry I'm late I woke up late, please forgive me." She bowed "That's quite alright Hinamori please take your seat, your desk partner can bring you up to speed." "Thank you Ukitake!" she hurriedly rushed to her seat beside Toshiro. Toshiro looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was taller than him but not by much,her long brown hair was tied up in a seemingly perfect bun. The girl sat down quickly wiping the sweat away from her brow. Her brown eye's were wide and alert despite the slight appearance of bags under her eyes she seemed to be awake.

"Hi, I'm Momo." She greeted nodded her head at her new lab partner. "Toshiro" The white hair boy replied nodding back. "What have I missed?" she asked tentatively as if he might yell at her for something she had done wrong. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this but answered her question "Nothing, really he just introduced himself "He gestured to Ukitake. "And said we'd be reviewing last years topics."

"Oh I see." She replied her eyes seemed lost in thought. '_Great I'm partners with a daydreamer, this should be fun_." Toshiro scratched the back of his head and sighed to himself.

The rest of the day seemed to sail by and before he knew it Toshiro was in History. Toshiro took his seat according to the seating plan and waited for the teacher to begin her lecture, the teacher Nanao was just beginning when she was interrupted by a student arriving late, Once again it was Momo and once again she was assigned to sit beside him. Momo noticed this and flushed bright red. It was one thing to arrive late, but when someone knows you've done it twice it just gets embarrassing.

"You're late." Toshiro stated the obvious as she took her seat beside him. she sighed in response "I just got caught up that's all." '_Caught up? with what?_' Toshiro shook his head disapprovingly "Hey don't look at me like that!" She pouted "I'm not looking at you like anything." His turquoise eyes locked with hers. Momo rolled her eyes in response" Whatever." Toshiro studied her face as she wrote excessively fast in her notebook trying to make up for her late arrival, her eyes seemed to be puffy as if she had been crying. Toshiro shook off the thought it was probably nothing anyway.

Momo couldn't stop fidgeting her anxiety was building up inside her, oh how she wished she could just run a lap around the school. She felt the exercise would calm her down, unfortunately she didn't take P.E. as a course figuring it be all Beefed up pig headed guys which Momo didn't find particularly enjoyable to be around. She hadn't heard her alarm clock that morning due to her nightmares she didn't get much sleep and ended up sleeping in once she had finally fallen asleep at about four that morning, and of course her anxiety clung to her hard since it was the first day of school causing her to break down in the bathroom and cry for the first fifteen minutes of History class. Today was not a good day. Is that wasn't enough she felt this pressure to be friends with the boy beside her, She didn't have friends and she was perfectly fine in her solitude and reading books but for some reason she wanted a reason to talk to the peculiar white haired boy. She could tell he was very smart almost a genius In biology she had watched him answer the review questions effortlessly as if the circulatory system had been something he'd known since birth. She found this frustrating, she knew she was smart but she felt challenged and maybe even insecure about her intelligence now.

She had only met the guy but she couldn't stop thinking about him, something about him made her curious. '_No Momo don't get attached again it's not worth the pain._' Momo shook her head, trusting people didn't come easy to her, she had often trusted people to quickly only to get tossed in made it part of resolve to keep her guard up. She had moved to the town half a year ago after the thought of _**him**_ knowing where she lived made her skin crawl, she had practically moved across the country but the nightmares didn't stop. She knew her dad couldn't get to her even if he wanted to but it didn't ease her mind.

When the bell rang she had practically bolted out the classroom, she felt so confined she couldn't wait to walk home, that was when she remembered that it was raining and she was careless enough to forget her jacket and umbrella during this morning rush to get to school. Momo's shoulders sagged '_Guess I'll have to suffer through it_' she rubbed her forehead cursing herself for being so forgetful.

She began on her way home trying not to shiver, she wanted to keep the illusion that it was her choice to be walking in the pouring rain with nothing but her uniform on. After about a block her hair had become weighed down by the rain forcing her to take out her bun, her now sopping wet hair clung to her neck. '_Well at least my neck feels warmer now, what an optimist I am.'_ She sighed .Usually she'd be playing music on her way home but her earphones much like her jacket were currently warm and dry at her house. Noticing her lack of music she realized she could hear footsteps behind her. '_Relax Momo it's just someone walking home_.' She felt her heart beat faster and took a deep breath trying to regulate her breathing. '_In. Out . _'

"What the hell are you doing?" a low voice asked "WAH!" Momo shot around to find Toshiro standing behind her with a bright blue umbrella shielding his gelled hair. "Don't do that! you almost gave me a heart attack!" "I didn't do anything you're the one who suddenly stopped walking." Toshiro countered "Well you could've just walked around!" Momo pouted. Toshiro shrugged "I guess but I'd rather not go swimming." Momo looked down at the ground other than the side walk everywhere else was half flooded. "Oh, I see." She felt embarrassed she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed her shifted awkwardly in place her wet socks squishing as she shifted her weight. Finally she turned around and began to walk again.

The two began to fall instep with each other neither of them saying anything. Toshiro instinctively shared the umbrella with Momo, he felt a sense of concern for her well being.

"You're going to get sick walking in the rain with no jacket, then you'll never show up for class"Toshiro teased. Momo just laughed "Yeah I guess you're right,"

"So, you're Momo correct?" Toshiro asked what he already knew.

"Yeah, you're Toshiro right?" Toshiro nodded. "It seems were walking the same way where do you live?" Momo questioned chewing her nails. "Not far from the music shop I guess, where all the apartments are." Momo nodded at this and seemed to think about it for a bit. "I live across from there up the street a bit." Momo's brown eyes caught Toshiro's turquoise orbs. "Were practically neighbors then." He smiled softly at her, he hadn't smiled since grandma died it felt stretched and abnormal. "Yeah I guess so." Momo smiled back feeling grateful for some company for once.


	2. Pain

**I don't own bleach. obvi.**

'_What an air head_.' Toshiro thought as he finally reached his apartment. He gingerly touched his hair hoping the rain hadn't totally ruined it, unfortunatley his hair was now flat and droopy. Toshiro sighed _'Guess i'll shower then_.' If that stupid girl hadn't forgotten her stuff this wouldn't be a problem for him, Toshiro remembered the look on her face when he had startled her. She almost looked like she was prepared to fight someone off. _'I'm thinking to much into it_.' Toshiro shook his head and climbed into the shower letting the water cascade down his back.

The next morning Toshiro arrived at school, To his surprise Momo had gotten to class on time. He nodded at her and took his seat. , Momo gave him a small smile and returned to the book she was reading. _Good_ Toshiro thought, he didn't feel much like talking today. Last night had been rough he kept having dreams about Granny and guilt over her death had swallowed him up, '_I should've taken her to a doctor sooner, I should have known_.' Toshiro balled his hand into a fist. '_I can't be thinking of this now_.' Momo glanced at him from her book, in response he turned his head away pretending to look out the window.

"Hey, Toshiro is everything alright?" Momo asked concerned. '_Don't burden her Toshiro_.' "Yeah everything is good." He replied "Just a little tired I suppose." which wasn't totally a lie. Momo didn't look convinced but didn't push the issue further. "Okay." Her shoulders relaxed and she continued to read, stealing glances at him now and then. Toshiro wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her that he wasn't okay that he was scared, but what kind of guy says that? Toshiro just prayed that the day would end soon so he could go home and sleep.

Momo couldn't focus on today either, for once though she had woken up on time and was able to make herself a decent lunch she was feeling proud of herself walking in to school with her head held high, But then she noticed how people looked at her like she was nothing, like she didn't belong and she knew she didn't. Then in Biology Toshiro seemed to be upset over something. What that was? she didn't know. She wanted to offer her support but she didn't know how to without sounding desperate for friends.

It was currently Lunch hour, Momo sat outside beside the schools garden and ate her lunch enjoying the sun that had finally showed up. She had been enjoying the peace and quiet until three girls walked over. One was slightly taller than her, her purple hair pulled into pig tails. The other two were much taller than the first girl,one was blonde she seemed like the type to be into gymnastics. The other sported a jet black pixie cut and had multiple face piercings. Momo avoided looking at them, she didn't want to give the impression she was nosy. Momo looked down at her food hoping they would leave shortly. "Hey look, it's miss goodie two shoes!" One of them exclaimed. Momo continued to eat her food in silence ignoring the girls, she didn't know what they were talking about and had no intention on listening to their voices.

"Are you too good to look at us princess?" Jeered the purple haired girl. Momo looked up from her food confused. '_Wait. Are they talking about me?_' "Uhm, I'm not sure what you're talking about." Momo stated staring blankly at the trio.

"Bitch,"the blonde snapped. "You're really annoying you know that? Just the look on your face makes me want to punch you!" The blonde spat. The trio were now cornering her Momo felt her heart beating faster but she wasn't scared just on edge. The purple girl leaned into Momo's face and squished her cheeks together so hard Momo thought she'd be getting a piercing of her own."You'd better stop eating fatty, you're cheeks are pretty big." she seethed

"Mia! grab her arms!" The blonde ran over obeying the shorter ones orders. "Let go of me!" Momo cried in protest as the blonde pinned her arms behind her, Momo tried squirming out of the blondes hold but to no avail she was too strong '_Dammit_'.

"Ava, you know what to do." The violet haired girl stepped back letting the girl with the black hair step forward. She had a lip piercing protruding from her face which Momo was pretty confident was against the dress code.

The girl cracked her knuckles, Momo caught a glimpse of silver '_Is she wearing **rings?** crap this is gonna hurt more than I thought.' _Momo didn't have time to brace herself before Ava landed the punch right into her jaw. Momo could taste the blood in her mouth. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Momo glared spitting the blood out of her mouth '_Real womanly like Momo_.' This was starting to remind Momo of all the times her father took his anger out on her, she looked at the girls in front of her _'They could never compare to him, I can take this._' She assured herself. "Shut up!" Ava had slapped her across the face. "You don't speak got it?" Ava breathed in Momo's face making her attempt to face the other way to avoid smelling her hot breath.

"Don't look away, I want to watch you're eyes scream in pain." Ava smiled "I want to enjoy this" Momo felt her skin crawl and for the first time she actually began to wonder if she was going to get out of this situation without brain damage. Ava continued to punch her in her sometimes near her shoulders and her stomach _**anywhere and everywhere**_ but mostly her face, while the purple haired girl kicked her. Momo could feel the metal of Ava's rings cut her face, she prayed it wouldn't scar. Momo didn't cry out for help she couldn't it was if she lost her voice.

The bell to signal lunch was over finally rang, causing her attacks to curse."This isn't over, got it." The violet girl yelled as the walked backwards before running to class with her two friends following suit. Momo cringed '_What the hell was that all about?_' She rolled onto her back, looks like she was going to miss third period. Tears swelled in her eyes, she thought this part of her life would be over now, the beatings the pain all the bruises, she thought she had left that life behind when she ran away from home She cursed herself for being so naive.

Toshiro pondered what to do during his spare period. He figured he'd have enough time to walk home and watch T.V. He was just on his way out of school when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar in his eye. He saw Momo curled up in a ball hear head tucked into her knees leaning against the wall behind the school.'_Maybe I shouldn't ask_.' He thought but something convinced him he should help her.

"Hey Momo you alright?"Toshiro asked timidly. The girl suddenly unfolded her self and put her arms up over her face "I'm sorry I don't know what you want please leave me alone!" Toshiro was taken aback by this response. When she had realized who it was she lowered her arms. "Oh.. i'ts only you." she sniffled wiping the tears from her face.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?" Toshiro dropped his bag and crouched to meet her eye and examined her face. She had a badly bruised face along with a black eye accompanied with swelling and small cuts on her face even her shoulders and arms looked bruised. "Who did this to you?" He questioned his face serious and almost a bit angry. "I don't know, I-I don't even know why they-" Momo's voice strained "I'm sorry." She began to sob. Toshiro just stared at her with wide eyes '_**Shit**_ _how do I comfort her?_'

"Hey it's okay, you're okay now." Toshiro hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Momo accepted his hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh it's alright." Toshiro found himself stroking her back as if he'd comforted many people before, he just remembered it was something his gran used to do,when he was small of course. They sat there hugging each other for a bit until Momo had stopped crying.

Momo sniffled and wiped her eyes cringing as she did so. "Thank you Toshiro, I'm sorry i'm such a mess." "Don't be sorry Momo you've obviously gone through hell and back, we should get you to the nurses office though."He stood up patting the dirt off his clothes."Oh no no no i'll be fine they're just some cuts and bruises that's all nothing I haven't dealt with before. honestly I think I should just go home and wash up." Momo protested a bit too quickly "Are you sure?" Toshiro gave her an uneasy look "Yes. I'd prefer to not have to explain this to the administrators"

Momo began to prepare her speech as to why he should't make her go to the nurses when he interrupted her thoughts "Well alright then, but I'm coming with you, you're in no state to be on your own right now." He offered a hand down to her "Can you stand?" Looking up Momo realized how beautiful his eyes were "What is there something on my face?" Toshiro's brows furrowed together. Momo blushed, not that you could tell "No no there isn't anything wrong, and yes I can stand." She stood up shakily taking Toshiros hand, It felt like she had been stabbed all over with daggers. Momo grimaced but carried on walking anyway 'Be strong Momo.' she told herself.

"Silly, you're not fine, you're limping." Toshiro stated "Would you mind letting me keep a bit of my pride?" Momo huffed. "Here I'll carry you, get on my back." He said squatting slightly "No i'm okay." Momo laughed nervously "I'm not taking no for an answer, get on. " Toshiro gave her an almost desperate look. Momo rolled her eyes. "Fine then Mr won't take no for an answer." She mimicked his low voice and climbed onto his back. Toshiro smirked in response and began walking after fixing her position. "Are you sure you can handle carrying a person all this way? I can walk honestly I can!"

"No, you can't and you know it Momo. Besides I play a ton of sports I could carry you for days and not get tired." Toshiro bragged. "Wow, you are full of yourself aren't you." Momo teased. "Whatever." Toshiro sighed but Momo could tell he was smiling. "Lets get you cleaned up alright?"

**A/N hope you guys like it so far, please Review!**


	3. Friends

**I don't own these characters or bleach... enjoy! FF&amp;R!**

Toshiro sat Momo down at one of the stools in her kitchen."Here I'll help you clean up your wounds, where is your first aid kit?" Momo looked at him dumbfounded "I-Uh first aid kit?"Toshiro's eyes widened "Yeah. You know what that is right? " He spoke slowly a worried expression covered his face."How hard did you hit you're head?" He questioned touching her temples with both his thumb and index finger. "Maybe you should go to the hospital, some people die from concussion's you know?" He looked intensely into her eyes as if he was trying to see her brain. "You could kill yourself for being so stubb-" Momo put her hand up "I know what a first aid kit is I just totally forgot to get one when I moved in...And i'll be fine honestly Toshiro relax."

Toshiro sighed and stood up and thought for a moment before walking to the door. He gripped the handle and hesitated deep in thought he looked at Momo and then back to the door, his eyes flicked around the room eyeing for something. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Momo called to him confused He didn't look up at her instead pulled the door open letting the cool air slip in. _'Why is he leaving?_' A huge part of Momo was feeling uneasy with being alone right now. Toshiro nodded at her and stepped out leaving Momo alone in silence

'_What did I do?'_ Momo felt tears coming back again _'Aweh man I always screw thing up why is it always like this._' Momo tasted the salty tears flinching as some of them burned her cuts. 'I don't wanna be alone.' she hugged herself gripping her shirt as she did '_I'm so pathetic_'.She sat there unmoving for what felt like centuries feeling discouraged.

That's when the door clicked opened and a short figure came inside. '_It's Toshiro!_' Momo felt her heart leap back up from her stomach. Toshiro came back over to her holding a bag of things from the store across the street. He was panting sounding a little out of breath as he approached her. "Hey, sorry I didn't wanna tell you I was getting this stuff cause I thought you might get mad and say you were fine again."He took a deep breath "And I didn't know whether it'd be safe to leave you alone or not so I ran there as quickly as I could." Toshiro explained hunched over before noticing she was crying. "Jeez Momo. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Momo just nodded feeling overwhelmingly grateful he came back. '_I should've known he wouldn't just drop me and leave.'_

Toshiro was quiet as he dressed Momo's wounds, sensing his silence Toshiro made an attempt at conversation"Most of them should heal by tomorrow they got you pretty badly banged up all over." Toshiro shot Momo a solemn glance. "Wow Toshiro you're amazing! you're really good at first aid!" Momo exclaimed admiring his handiwork on her wrist. "It's nothing" Toshiro waved off "I've had a lot of practice anyway." He looked at his feet "Oh right from sports." Momo concluded. "No, not exactly I had to take care of my Grandma for a year. She wasn't really well and I was the only one who could take care of her."

"Oh...I'm so sorry Toshiro I didn't-"

"It's alright! at least it's a useful skill!" Toshiro forcefully smiled changing the topic.

"mmhm it is." Momo nodded sensing the pressure in the air. She had a feeling something had slipped her mind."Oh no! What time is it? What about history!"

Toshiro shook his head "You're in no shape to go, besides it's one day it can't kill you. Don't worry about it."

Momo but her lip feeling uneasy "But our teacher is going to be mad at me."

"Well if that's the case She'll be mad at me too cause I'm not leaving you alone, so I guess we will be in trouble together." He shook his head

"No I don't wanna get you in-"

"Momo, I'm joking you're not going to get into trouble and neither am I, besides I think you and I have a pretty good excuse." He said nodding to her face.

Momo felt a sudden sense of insecurity "Oh man, sorry you have to see me so banged up." Momo scratched the back of her head.

"Huh? Oh it's alright, I just hope you're not in too much pain." he paused "Speaking of that I bought you some Ibuprofen to help you feel better."He continued making a loud swishing sound as he began rummaging through the grey plastic shopping bag. "Oh thank you I'll pay you back I promise!" Toshiro waved her off "It's nothing don't worry about it." "Oh Okay." Momo smiled she could actually feel the warmth inside her. She was happy to have someone like Toshiro take care of her, even if he didn't need to. They were still strangers yet Toshiro was still adamant about helping her, it made her wonder if most friendships were like that or if Toshiro was just a well brought up guy. Either way she was grateful for his persistence, she could be unbarringly stubborn at times.

Momo examined his face as he continues to dress her wounds, He had a smooth complexion, he looked as if he was darker in skin colour: almost tan, because of his strikingly white hair. His turquoise eye's were focused at the matter at hand which was cleaning the cuts on her face, some were deeper than others,'She must have been wearing rings other side my face wouldn't be cut so bad' She grimaced as Toshiro began to clean a particularly deep one. She only had one eye that was of use to her due to her black eye,the swelling had almost consumed it. Momo took in a shaky breath "Toshiro..." She said not continuing just leaving his name hanging in the air the sound of her voice was weak again. Toshiro finished bandaging the cut and sat back. "Yes, Momo what is it?" "T-T-Thank you, for everything you've done, I know I can be stubborn but you've taken care of me anyway. Thank you so much." She bowed her head.

"I have a feeling you don't have very many good friends."Toshiro stared at her waiting for an objection, when she didn't he continued. "Look this is what friends are for, they stick by your side even if you're being an airhead and they tell you what you need to know no matter how painful the truth is!" Toshiro felt weird talking about friends like that. He had never had a true friend, but it sounded right so kept going. Momo's brown eyes creased at the sides as she smiled "Yeah, you're a pretty good friend Toshiro." Toshiro felt his stomach flip '_I have a friend now...'_ he couldn't pretend that he wasn't happy about that. He smiled softly back at her which looked more like a smirk "Yeah, we are...friends."


	4. Momo's past

**A/N Hey guy's Just FYI there's some harsh language in this chapter as well as some mature content, be warned. Please enjoy! FF&amp;R!**

'_**It's nothing I haven't dealt with before**_.' Momo's words echoed in Toshiro's brain, he couldn't seem to let it go, she didn't seem to be talking about the ordinary injury from the playground. '_Maybe she's just a klutz_.' Toshiro kept telling himself this to make himself feel better, there's no way she could've gone through much abuse Toshiro just couldn't see it. He was watching her as she slept, she was currently int the fetal position on the couch. '_The drugs combined with the day she's had No wonder she's out like a light._' Toshiro gingerly picked Momo up and headed to her bedroom before tucking her into her bed. Toshiro smiled giving her a quick glance as she slept '_Even when she's covered in cuts she's still cute... God what am I doing._' Toshiro pressed his palm to his forehead. Toshiro closed her door slowly before tiptoeing into the living room. He wasn't sure if he should leave just yet he still felt uneasy leaving her by herself. He chewed his lip as he fought with himself '_She doesn't need me...but she does...Or is it me that's just lonely?'_

Toshiro felt confused he had never desired for anything close to a friend before not to mention something more than a friend. He was usually pretty introverted and kept to himself and he liked it that way...but Momo was slowly proving to him that he could talk to people. Toshiro usually ignored others and avoided talking but with Momo he looked forward to having class with her. Toshiro sat down on her blue cloth sofa feeling defeated by his emotions,'_It'd be easier if I could ignore these feelings.'_ he sighed.

**Before,**

Momo fought. She fought for her mom and she fought for herself. Her dad was a drunk, he never kept a job for long which caused them to have to move to knew places constantly, there were even times where there was no where to go and they had to sleep in the street. Momo learned quickly that her dad got angry quickly often taking out his anger for his misfortune on others, which usually was on her 's mom was petite and frail she bruised easily and was in no shape to defend herself,starvation did that to people. Her mother always gave her portion of her food to Momo she was always concerned about her well being rather than hers.

Momo's dad came home in a drunken stooper, she could hear him coming home all the way from the bar, he walked slowly dragging his feet and shouting at the sky madly. He kicked open the door with to much force that the hinges broke leaving the door useless. "Momo!" He had shouted. "You little wench, you've broken the god damn fucking door, you're so useless."He slurred angrily. Her mom sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands "There's dinner in the oven if you're still hungry I saved it for you."Momo's mother spoke softly as if it would make him think reasonably "I don't want none of your shit cooking." He spat yanking open the fridge door. Momo's mom just stared down at her hands, Momo was grateful he hadn't hit her yet part of her hoped that this night would be different. Maybe he'd just go to bed without picking a fight she prayed.

"There's nothing in here!" He shouted "How hard is it to do a woman's job and buy fucking groceries!" He slammed the fridge door. "Maybe if you actually brought home your wages instead of spending it all on booze I could!" Momo's mom stood up trying her best to look fierce. Momo's dad stood back in shock for a moment, she had never stood up to him in all their years of marriage. "Bitch."He spat on her face. Momo heard her moms hand make contact before she saw it. Her mom had slapped her dad. Hard too. Momo couldn't believe it. Part of her cheered for her mom, but it was short lived because she knew what would happen next. Momo's dad's arm shot out an held her mom by her throat lifting her feet off the ground. "Momo...Run...Now." Her mom managed to get out. "No I can't leave you like this!" Momo charged at her dad causing him to let go of her mother and fall on his ass. "Why you little-" He quickly scrambled to get up and grabbed her foot causing Momo to face plant into the chair. Blood seeped out of her skull, she had cut her head on the chair leg. Momo swore outwardly trying to get in defensive position in front of her mom. She could barley see straight her head injury was worse than she had assumed. Momo heard her mom weeping behind her making her own heart break a little. Her father grabbed Momo by her dark brown hair and threw her into the wall smashing hung pictures.

"Get out of my way, my business isn't with you." He stormed past picking up Momo's mom by the collar of her shirt. "Momo! get out of here and never come back!Please I'm begging you!" Momo resisted "No Mom I can't leave you." Momo felt warm tears stream down her face. "Please." Her mom looked at her with such desperation. She always used to tell Momo that she was young that she should go out and enjoy her life. Finally Momo caved in rushing upstairs to grab what stuff she had, hidden in her suit case with her clothes was a box filled with money her mom had put away for Momo in preparation for when they finally fled, It was meant for both of them but Momo knew her mom left it for her and her only. How she got so much saved up Momo didn't want to know, but she knew whatever her mom had done she had done it for her, so she wasn't about to question it.

Momo ran back down the stairs and out the door forcing herself not to look back. She ran until her legs couldn't support her anymore. As far as Momo was concerned she would never see her dad again.

Momo woke up with a start. '_Oh it's just a dream_.' It had been awhile since she had dreamt of that time. it had been almost a year and she hadn't heard word of her mom. She knew she must be alive, she assumed she had fled finding refuge somewhere else just like Momo had. Momo looked around her room, she hadn't remembered going to bed. She walked outside of her room into the kitchen. It was now dark outside. The streetlight the only thing providing light. Momo squinted her eyes as she flipped on the light switch, the dark creeped her out too much. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed a note placed on her counter. she picked it up cautiously

Momo,

I'm just at the store, didn't want to leave you alone but I'm just across the street. Text me when you wake up aight? 555-0121

Toshiro.

Momo picked up her cell phone and plugged the numbers in.

"Hey Toshiro, it's Momo."

Momo waited for a reply, she felt a little excited she hadn't texted anyone since she had gotten her phone, she wasn't even sure why she had it. Momo stroked the blank screen, watching her finger print get smudged along the smooth glass. She almost dropped it when it vibrated in her hand.

"Hey, I'll be there in 2 seconds."

Momo looked at her screen until it locked. _'He's coming back? Doesn't he have a family to get home to?'_

The door creaked as Toshiro walked in. "Sup."

"Uh, nothing just woke up, Don't you have to go home?"

"Do you want me to?" Toshiro questioned almost looking hurt.

"Well, no not really...but won't your family wonder where you are?"

"I don't have one. I live on my own." Toshiro closed the door behind him "I'm guessing you don't either, given that there's only one bedroom in this apartment."

"Oh so you were snooping while I was asleep huh?" Momo teased.

Toshiro blushed tomato red "Uh-I -No! I didn't mean it like that I would never-" Momo burst out laughing, "You should've seen your face!" She hunched over continuing to laugh tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

Toshiro just crossed his arms and looked down still blushing.

When Momo calmed down she took a breath. "So, how long do you plan on watching over me?" she asked in a more serious tone. "Until you say otherwise I guess." Toshiro shrugged.

Momo just nodded leaving the both of them in eerie silence.

Toshiro's stomach broke the silence with a abrupt gurgling sound. Momo's stomach repeated the same sound. "I guess we should eat then." Toshiro stated Momo nodded in agreement, she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was starving, not eating for 10 hours can do that.

"Come with me I think I know a place we can go do you like pancakes?"

"Anything sounds good right about now honestly." Momo followed Toshiro outside locking the door behind her. "Alright then, lets go eat!" Toshiro fist pumped the air. Momo just shook her head "Loooser." She teased. "Hey I take my food seriously!" Toshiro smiled to himself. '_Maybe having a friend isn't so bad.'_

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Pancakes

_**A/n **_**So this chapter's a little uneventful sorry about that! FF&amp;R! ****_And _****I don't own any of bleach or it's characters once again. enjoy.**

Toshiro opened the door to the restaurant letting the sweet smell of pancakes waft through the outside air, he gestured for Momo to go in front as he held the door open with one hand. Momo nooded and thanked him as she gingerly stepped inside, Wonder filled her eyes, she stood on her tip toes trying to get a better look at behind the counter she felt curious as to what it was like to work there. She read the sign placed at the front entrance prompting customers to seat themselves. Glancing around the restaurant it was clear they were the only ones there besides the lonely waiter at the front.

"You pick where to sit." Toshiro encouraged.

Momo heard but didn't reply, she walked slow at first and the sat down at a booth at the back. There was a window overlooking the parking lot and the highway. The dark night sky was illuminated with colours of the neon flashing signs hung from store buildings. The two sat across from each other studying their menu's in almost complete silence. It wasn't awkward silence though. Toshiro appreciated this. It was rare to find someone who was comfortable with silence where there was no pressure to talk. Thinking this Toshiro's shoulders relaxed and a soft smiled hinted at his lips.

The restaurant was called Pancake house, and rightfully so Momo thought. The only thing they sold were pancakes aside from bacon, still there were so many dishes she had trouble choosing. "I never thought pancakes could be mad so many different ways..." Momo trailed off as she flipped through her menu a fourth time chewing her lip as she contemplated the options before her. "Yeah, It's pretty cool isn't it?" Toshiro looked up from his menu at her, his turquoise eyes glistening. Momo smiled it was almost cute how seriously he took pancakes.

"Hey there Toshiro, I see you brought a guest this time!" The waiter form the front had finally made his way to the table. Toshiro blushed vividly and mumbled something under his breath. The waiter was a tall skinny guy, he looked old enough to be out of school but only recently. He had blonde hair that stopped at his chin and a wide mouth. Momo could tell he added his own touch to everything, even the uniform -that was just an apron- was different from the rest, he look like he took pride in being different. "The names Shinji, I'll be your sever this evening." He said this to only Momo "Have you decided on a dish yet?"

"Uhm" Momo paused biting her lip again. "I'll get the Peach lover's" Momo said decisively handing Shinji the menu. "A peach and a watermelon. coming up!" Shinji grabbed both menu's and turned on his heel walking briskly heading to the kitchen.

"Watermelon pancakes?" Momo raised an eyebrow holding back a giggle

"And what's wrong with that?" Toshiro pouted

"Nothing"Momo giggled "It's just... how does that even work?"

"I don't know but it's good, better than peaches anyway." He teased slightly

"Hey! Don't diss peaches there the best!" Momo closed her eye's her stomach grumbling at the thought of her favorite fruit. Toshiro just shook his head

"Watermelon's better" He said under his breath, Momo shot him a look but left it be.

"So, I guess you're a regular hey? He didn't even greet you or anything,and he already knew what you were going to get." Momo pointed out.

"Oh, yeah Shinji's like that. He has good memory I guess." Momo gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay I come her a lot." Toshiro admitted blushing.

"But i'm not lying about him having good memory, that guy is crazy he remembers every little thing I swear." The both of them looked behind the front counter as if they could Shinji through the wall.

"He helped me out when I first moved here, I kinda just up and left my home town without much of a plan. So when I got here I didn't really know my way around.I had bumped into him just by chance and he gave me a general tour of the town, and tips about dealing with the local scums."

"How long have you lived here for?" Momo inquired curious

"I actually moved here near the end of summer, so it's been about 3 month's I suppose." He replied counting his fingers as he spoke.

"Woah, so I've been her longer than you. weird you already seem so comfortable getting around town."

"Well, to be fair I did have Shinji's help, and I haven't really ventured outside of school and my neighbourhood."

Shinji came back with two plates of pancakes Momo could hardly wait to stuff her face, the long wait had made her even more ravenous if that was possible. She didn't even consider table manners as she started mowing on her pancakes until she noticed Toshiro chuckling at her. She quickly wiped the syrup off her mouth and sat up straight trying to redeem what she had left of herself. 'I_'ve only known him a week and I've already embarrassed myself in front of him more times than I can count._' Momo mentally face palmed but outwardly smiled at Toshiro.

"Hungry?" He continued to chuckle through bites of food.

"So what if I am?" Mom crossed her arms pouting

"Hey, I don't judge." He said putting his hands up in surrender "You just looked really intense,I've never seen anyone eat that fast before." He continued smirking.

Momo sighed laughing at herself "Yeah, I am pretty hungry."

After they had finished they had sat there just talking for what seemed like hours. Toshiro yawned. "Well I should be getting to bed, as should you." He nodded at Momo. "You're definitely going to need some sleep to heal those cuts of yours." Momo nodded solemnly "Yeah, I don't think I'll go to school tomorrow."

Toshiro nodded in agreement "That's probably a wise decision, Come on I'll walk you back home."

"Alright."

and with that the two walked towards Momo's apartment completely unaware of what was to come.

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Memories in the rain:Unlikely visitor

_Before_

Toshiro never knew his parents, Instead his grandma was the one who looked after him. His grandma was short and frail, but she had a strong personality to make up for it. She always said what was on her mind, no beating around the bush, no white lies. Toshiro liked it that way, she was good at giving advice. One day he had come home from elementary school with a black eye.

"Toshiro! What happened to your face?" She exclaimed hurrying over to the boy. Toshiro wished he could lie to ease her mind but he couldn't do that to his grandma.

"Some older boys beat me up 'cause I tried to join in in their soccer game." Toshiro sniffled wiping his nose,grandma gave him a grim look of understanding.

He learned early that he wasn't like most kids, he took most things seriously and was almost as honest as his grandma,sometimes being too blunt which got him in quarrels often. It was in his early years he learned to seperate himself from others. Things changed in middle school though, everyone seemed fascinated with his white hair and turquoise eyes, But it was too late and Toshiro couldn't trust the people around him, he had begun to enjoy his solitude. He never had to worry about drama because he no friends to start any. Except for one, he had one friend.

His name was Shuhei, Shuhei was quiet too in some ways mirrored Toshiro's personality, naturally they became mutual friends, sharing hatred for the same things but also sharing love for the same things, Toshiro learned that Shuhei had good taste in music and could often go to help when he was in need of a new playlist. Shuhei thought pretty much every girl was hot, at lunch they would sit in the courtyard and he would point to one and ask Toshiro "What do you think of her?" Toshiro would usually reply with "She talks to much for me," or "She's an airhead."Which Shuhei would shake his head at "Man I'm asking if she's cute not about her personality." Toshiro would sigh at this and reply "But, if I don't care for their personality it doesn't matter if she's pretty she's still an airhead." Shuhei usually gave up then but still continues to point out girls he thought were hot out to him. Toshiro didn't agree with Shuhei on a lot of things but they stayed best friends,because they only had each other.

Not long after Grandma died though Shuhei was forced to leave their city because his dad had been arrested for selling items on the black market, his mom forced him to move in with her and his Aunt in a town six hours away. Toshiro was alone once again, and had no interest in the pupils in his current school, so he decided to move as well. Shuhei had given him his address in hope to receive a letter, but Toshiro had yet to send one.

Toshiro blinked the sleep out his eye, '_I really shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, I'm an idiot.'_ It was first period Biology, Momo wasn't at school today which Toshiro was thankful for, If she had shown up he would've kicked her butt himself for not listening to him. '_That girl really likes to push herself to her limit.'_ Toshiro ripped out two pieces of paper and double copied the notes Professor Ukitake wrote on the board. The day flew by quick, Toshiro was already getting used to being alone again when it dawned on him he should drop off the notes he took for Momo.

It was raining again today, making the day seem even more depressing than it had already been all he could think about was his old friend Shuhei. but he hesitated at writing him.'_What if he's made better friends? He wont need me._' Toshiro got lost in thought listening to the rain bouncing off his umbrella as he headed home. It was strangely quiet today, It gave off an eerie feeling Toshiro couldn't exactly place what it was, and tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind.

Toshiro began up the steps to Momo's apartment before hearing a loud repetitive banaging, Toshiro quickly ran up the last couple of steps, The source of the sound was now visible. A man dressed in tattered rags and was covered in dirt was ramming the door to Momo's apartment, The man reeked of booze causing Toshiro to scrunch his nose.

"Let me in you little bitch, **LET. ME. IN!**" The man cried ramming his body into the door again. He almost looked desperate but his anger hid most of it, mostly Toshiro got the vibe that the man was extremely dangerous.

"Hey, I suggest you leave here before I call the police." Toshiro stated calmly wiping out his cellphone to back up his threat. The man growled at Toshiro making his already prominent wrinkles even more pronounced.

"If you even so much as dial I will kill you." He slurred angrily.

"Try me." Toshiro growled in response putting the phone up to his ear. The man quickly ran over to Toshiro pinning him against the railing. His hand grasped around his neck.

"I said I'd kill you." Toshiro swallowed hard, he wasn't so sure he could squirm out of his grip. He squeezed Toshiro's neck harder causing him to gasp for air.

"I just want to see my daughter. Why must you interfere?" '_Daughter? What?_'. "Hello 911 what's your emergency? Hello? are you alright?" Toshiro could hear the call lady question through the phone. '_Yes!_' the man Holding Toshiro's neck in a vice grip panicked letting Toshiro free from his grasp and fleeing down the stairs. Toshiro gasped for air once he replaced the lost oxygen he lied to the lady saying it was a pocket dial and turned off his phone.

He laid there on the ground processing what had just happened. _'Was that really Momo's dad?'_

Toshiro stood up finally and knocked on Momo's door and waited. No answer. "Momo it's me Toshiro, I've got some stuff from school for you!" He called hoping Momo could hear him. That when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked slowly. Momo opened the door a centimeter before deeming it safe to open. "Hurry inside." She said he eyes wavering. Toshiro did as he was told and quickly stepped inside. Momo locked both locks before sprinting away from the door back to her living room, which was out of view from the front window. Momo slowly turned to meet Toshiro's eye. "Who was that?" Momo bit her lip. "He was my father." She said finally looking up at the ceiling as if it could make her disappear from the situation.

"I thought you didn't have any family?" Toshiro questioned crossing his arms.

"I don't!" She cried. Toshiro raised an eyebrow

"But you just said-"

"Look It's a really long story okay?" Momo said flustered running her hands through her hair.

Toshiro dropped his bag on the ground and flopped onto her couch, "Well you're in luck I love long stories, and I am homework free, so feel free to start when you're ready." He put his hands behind his head looking up at Momo who was still standing dumbstruck. "Well?"

"Fine. I'll tell you.I guess it's time to get it off my chest anyway."


	7. Storytime

Momo sat down flattening down her skirt with her hands. she begun to pick at her nails, a habit she had picked up from her anxiety. She hadn't quite known the reason she agreed to tell someone her whole story, maybe part of her was sick of keeping it bottled inside, maybe part of her wanted to rely on someone else, but most of her knew she trusted Toshiro even if they had known each other a sort while. "When my parents got married, they were really young." Momo stated taking deep breaths as she begun to prepare her speech. "My dad was a good man, or so my mom said until his parents died in a train wreck. That's when he turned to alcohol as a way out. I was 2 years old when it had happened. "Toshiro nodded his mind putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "At first he would just drink at night whenever he could, but then he began skipping work and drinking during the day. He got fired shortly after and was never able to keep a job since, Leaving us on the streets most nights. We rented out apartments when money was available. Although I'm still not sure how they got enough in the first place." Momo looked at the ceiling as she said this the memories flowing back. "One night my mom and dad got into a fight, He punched her in the jaw and knocked her out." Momo swallowed hard forcing the memory to leave. "After that he just got more and more violent until I finally ran away from home."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked it's your personal business please forgive me." Toshiro blurted out bowing his head. Momo felt hot tears form behind her eyes, she shut her eyes tightly. 'I can't cry not now.' "It's okay...It's actually nice to talk about it for once." Momo gave a tight smile. Toshiro ran a hand through his hair letting a deep breath out through his nose. "So what are you going to do now that he's in town?" Momo cringed at the thought, she didn't have enough money to move everything again and start over. Even if she did she had no idea where to go to.

"Honestly all I can do is avoid being outside by myself as much as possible and hope to god he can't break in here." Toshiro looked down at his feet. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he could say or do to help the situation. Further more he felt like an asshole for making Momo explain herself. "Look, I kinda need some time by myself, Like I need to take a bath and just sort out my thoughts if you don't mind." Momo said monotonically. The depression clung to the air heavily suffocating Toshiro. "Sure no problem, I left the notes on the table by the way. " Toshiro felt slightly hurt but knew it had nothing to do with him. She needed time to herself Toshiro understood personal space more than most.

Toshiro didn't really leave though. He sat at the top of the stairs mindlessly going through his phone for a sense of dull entertainment. He didn't want something to happen to Momo while he was gone, and he sure as hell didn't trust Momo's dad to stay away for long. Toshiro was on high alert, every bang every cough made his head whip around like a deer being hunted.

It had gotten dark now, Toshiro propped himself against Momo's door.' At least if I fall asleep I will be get in the way of him.' Toshiro thought. He really hoped Momo hadn't noticed him, he didn't want her to think he was being creepy, he was honestly just worried and didn't want to risk losing yet another friend, when friends were so rare to him. Toshiro shivered at the cold wind blowing but forced himself to stay put not wanting to risk leaving for even a second. He blinked hard trying to force himself to stay awake to no avail. 'Maybe I'll just close my eyes for fifteen minutes and then I'll be okay.' Toshiro thought before passing out.

The sounds of birds chirping woke Toshiro with a start, He had practically jumped up from his spot. "Shit I fell asleep." Toshiro smacked himself in the head. 'Damn it I'm no use when i'm asleep.' Despite this fact Momo's door seemed to have been untouched. Toshiro jumped again when the door opened. "Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

"I uhm... I came to walk to school with you, you know we're friends right?"

"Yeah, we are. And as your friend I should mention wearing the same outfit twice is a no-no Toshiro." Momo teased obviously in a better mood then last night. Toshiro felt a bit useless that he couldn't have done that himself.

"Oi! It's laundry day! Besides guy's don't care about that kind of stuff anyway." Toshiro said sticking out his tongue at Momo. "Well you should, because it's gross!" She said playfully hitting Toshiro with her backpack in response to his raspberry. Toshiro laughed dodging her attacks "Come on it's time to go." Momo said finally giving up her assault. "Ya sure lets go." Toshiro began after her down the stairs.

Toshiro's throat felt like it was on fire, and his head was pounding It was history and he hadn't been able to stop having coughing fits surely annoying his classmates. "Aweh you poor thing! You must be getting sick." Momo said pouting at Toshiro as he laid his head down on his desk. "It's not like you got caught in the rain or anything, I wonder if there's a bug going around." Momo pondered this fiddling with her binder rings. 'You have no idea.' Toshiro thought shaking his head.

Toshiro felt like he was running a marathon. That's how much effort it took for him to take one step every muscle in his body screamed and he fought the urge to lay down on the sidewalk. He was almost home, he couldn't wait to collapse on his bed and sleep. Momo followed him a worried expression on her face. "Toshiro, I think you should go to the doctors you look really pale. " Toshiro shook his head in response not bothering to speak, it hurt too much anyway. Toshiro hated the doctors, they prescribed drugs to you and told you you'd be fine without trying to get to the root cause of the problem.

"Toshiro I'm not leaving you alone, you're too sick." Momo said putting her hand on his back. "No I'll just get you sick." Toshiro rasped. "Well then We will be sick together. Lets get you home I'll make you some soup." Toshiro sighed not in the health to argue."Fine lets go."


	8. Sickday

_**A/n Hey sorry guy's it's been a long time, I got into a bit of a depression and I don't know I'm still figuring things out but I might have been able to get myself back into writing thanks to your reviews,Anyway sorry it took so long enjoy!**_

Toshiro laid on his couch his head propped up by a pillow Momo had grabbed for came in and out of consciousness listening attentively to Momo's humming as she couldn't smell it very well but he knew it was probably amazing. Toshiro shifted uncomfortably he had only just noticed that his clothes were sticking to him with sweat. Upon realising this the white haired boy realised how hot he felt, he hated being too hot. Grumbling he sat up to take his shirt off causing him to be hit with a wave of dizziness.

Toshiro shut his eyes as hard as he could forcing the feeling away. He peeled the shirt of his back and attempted to throw it across the room where it would've been unseen but due to his sickness the shirt landed pathetically only a couple feet away. Toshiro rolled over and shoved his face in the pillow. _'I just want to die I feel like shit.' _

Momo came over to the couch now holding a bowl of soup. When she glanced at Toshiro panic filled her. "Oh my god Toshiro you're shaking like a leaf you must be freezing!" Momo quickly put the soup down on the coffee table and rushed over to examine Toshiro. Toshiro shook his head lethargically in response.

"I'm way too hot." he explained pointed to the grey sweat soaked shirt on the floor. Momo blushed briefly when she realised she was looking at Toshiro half naked. She wished she had time to swoon over his abs but fought the urge and instead went into full nurse mode.

"Come on Toshiro we're going to get you into bed alright?" Toshiro grumbled in response rolling away from Momo. "Toshiro..." Momo begged. "Toshiro?" Momo nudged him to no avail. "Fine. I'll drag your ass then." Momo placed her hands under his armpits and lifted as hard as she was light but Momo was tiny she knew she wouldn't be able to carry him fireman style. Once she got him on the floor she dragged him by his armpits along the wooden paneled floor which she thanked the gods for it not being carpet. Momo finally lifted him into bed after almost putting her back out. The brunette lied down on the floor in exhaustion letting herself catch a breath.

After taking a moment for herself Momo climbed back up on her feet and began the search for supplies she would need. She now had an excuse to search through Toshiro's medicine cabinet, part of her felt wrong but she knew it would ultimately help Toshiro in the long an extensive search through Toshiro's personal belongings Momo determined she would have to go to the store if she wanted to help Toshiro at all. Momo chewed her lip she knew he would be fine alone but she felt nervous anyway.

Momo put a hand on Toshiro's forehead, confirming her suspicions, he definitely had a fever she just wasn't aware how serious it was. She stroked his hair gently a small smile spread across his face.

"Toshiro" Momo whispered.

"mmm?"

"I'm going to grab you some medicine I'll be back soon okay?"

"mmmmm"

"Okay then, I won't be long." Momo said patting his head quickly before she left.

Momo walked down the aisles of the pharmacy slowly, examining each item carefully; skipping over the condom section feeling embarrassed for even being near it. Momo wasn't sure exactly what to get so she grabbed an assortment of things, she looked down at her basket full of an assortment of drugs.

"Hey there! Are you dealing drugs?" A blunt voice asked.

"Wahh?! D-Deal drugs? No!" Momo explained herself flustered turning to face the voice still looking in her basket.

"It's just my friend is really sick and I don't know what to get to make him feel better I'm not good with these kinds of things." She blurted finally looking up to meet Shinji the waiter from the other night.

"Relax girl, I was only kidding. Here I might be able to help, may I?" Shinji guesterd to her basket.

"Oh, yeah go ahead."

Shinji rummaged through the basket. "Jesus christ is Toshiro on his death bed or something?"

"Hey how do you know it's Toshiro?" Momo questioned raising an eyebrow

"I saw you guys walking home today, the poor guy looked dead."Shinji explained. Momo just nodded letting it go.

"So tell me, what are his symptoms?" Shinji asked still rummaging through the basket.

"Well he has a fever..." Momo trailed on thinking hard

"Okay." Shinji replied taking several boxes out of the basket and placing them back on the shelf. "Continue?"

"Uhmm sore throat, he was really sweaty and hot from the fever I think, and stuffy nose."

"Okay..." Shinji took five more boxes out and grabbed a bag of throat lozenges tossing them into the basket with a _thud_. "How about nausea? Vomiting...?"

Momo chewed her lip "He looked close I can't really tell."

"Okay so it's debateable then." He grabbed two boxes from the shelf and placed them in the basket. "Do you have a thermometer in here?" The blonde continued with his questions.

"Uhm no I didn't know what one to get..." Momo looked at her feet embarrassed.

"It's okay, here take this one I find it's pretty accurate. Shinji grabbed a clear green thermometer off the shelf and placed it in the basket as well."Okay here ya go." Shinji said giving the basket back to Momo. "Just follow the instructions on the box and your boyfriend should be okay."

"Yeah. okay!" Momo said before realising what he said. "Boyfriend? He's not my-"

"Not yet." Shinji said cocking his head and winking "Good luck Momo, Just text me if you need anything!" The blonde waved and walked away.

"But I don't have your number!" Momo shouted but Shinji was already gone.

Once Momo got back to Toshiro's house she felt better, like she could finally help. She crept quietly into his room and noticed he was still passed out. Momo was able to wake him up this time and propped him up better,"Here I just need to take your temperature..." Momo trailed off sticking the thermometer in his mouth. She patiently waited for the erratic beeping and checked the reading on the device. "104 celsius! My god Toshiro what the hell have you done to yourself?" Toshiro groaned in response. Momo grabbed him some water and ensured that he swallowed the pills Shinji told her to buy. "Okay you should feel a bit better soon I better let you rest then." Momo stated standing and brushing herself off.

"Stay..." The white haired boy croaked "Please Momo..." He begged.

"Aww what the heck I have nothing better to do." Momo said climbing in bed beside him we can cuddle and watch T.V. just like me and my mom used to do." Momo said distantly

And before she knew it he was asleep again his head resting on her shoulder.


	9. Anxiety

**Toshiro** woke up feeling considerably better than he had before he fell asleep. The white haired boy realised his head was not in fact on a pillow but on Momo. He felt his cheeks get hot '_Why am I sleeping on Momo... not that i'm complaining...Oh just shut up_.' He shifted to face her and noticed she had fallen asleep the glow of the T.V. lighting her face. Toshiro blushed harder being so close to her without her knowing it made him feel nervous in a good shifted back into position not wanted to break out of the slight cuddle they had going on,'Maybe I'm selfish but I dont really care right now.' Momo made a soft whimper in her sleep causing Toshiro to die a little felt fine until a little voice in him said,

_ 'Oh no this is bad, I can't do this I'll screw everything up._'

Toshiro sat up feeling the anxiety eating away at his stomach,_'You can't even write your only friend a lousy letter!_'

he began to take short rapid breaths causing him to become even more dizzy. _'Calm down Toshiro Calm down.'_

_'You'll just ruin everything stop thinking like this it won't end well'_

"Oh god oh god make it stop!" Toshiro gripped his hair tight with clenching fists, he shut his eyes so tight he was seeing stars, but he didn't care he just wanted the anxiety to go away.

**Momo** awoke to Toshiro mumbling to himself, whatever he was going on about he looked pretty upset about it. Momo considered leaving him alone but it fell against Momo's morals. "Hey Toshiro, are you okay? Are you feeling worse?" Momo noticed Toshiro's fast paced breathing. "Toshiro, you're going to pass out if you keep breathing like that!" Toshiro didn't say anything but gave Momo a desperate expression. "Is it asthma? Do you need an inhaler or something?" Toshiro's white hair danced as he shook his head no.

"Anxiety attack?" Momo asked lowering her voice. Toshiro slowly nodded looking embarrassed and defeated. Momo sat beside Toshiro and rubbed his back slowly. "It's okay I get them too sometimes. Just try to think of anything but you're emotions. Imagine you're happy place." Momo suggested putting her head on his shoulder. Momo felt guilty here she was borderline flirting while he was going through hell _'What's wrong with me?'_

Momo began to stroke Toshiro's hair and hum softly. "My mom did this to help calm me down." She explained hoping it wouldn't seem to personal for him.

Toshiro began to feel relaxed again, he lied back down on his back and Momo followed suit their faces now side by side. Momo looked at Toshiro while still playing with his snow white hair

Momo mumbled something Toshiro couldn't make out "What?" Toshiro asked leaning in. Toshiro's turquoise eyes locked with Momo's deep brown ones. They both took a unsteady breath realizing how closed their faces were. Toshiro's eyes drifted down to Momo's lips. Toshiro lifted a hand to Momo's face pulling her in before finally kissing her,slowly and softly. Momo kissed him back quickly and passionately her hand running through his hair.

Once they parted they didn't know what to do, Momo chewed her lip nervously and looked at her thumbs blushing. "So uh" Toshiro began clearing his throat "...was nice..." Momo blushed harder biting her lip. "Yeah... so what now?"

Toshiro shrugged "I don't know... Maybe we should try it out and see how things go?"

"Is that your lame way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Momo asked fake pouting.

"Yes, yes it is." Toshiro admitted kissing her again this time on the cheek.

Momo giggled "Haha okay"

" .God. Momo I'm so sorry!" Toshiro blurted as a look of realization came across his face.

"What? whats wrong?!" Momo asked now suddenly worried.

"I'm still sick! and we...kissed..." Toshiro struggled admitting it. Doing it was one thing but talking about it made it that much more real.

Momo laughed in response "What's so funny? you're going to get sick!"

"Toshiro, I've sent all this time taking care of you, I would've gotten sick regardless of kissing you. Oh you're so cute."

Toshiro blushed but pouted. "Am not..."

"Are too" Momo sing songed causing Toshiro to rub his temples.

"So that episode back there..." Momo began

"Yeah it was nice." Toshiro smiled sheepishly at the brunette.

Momo blushed vividly "Yeah no I meant the anxiety..."

"Oh..." Toshiro's face fell "What about it?"

"Well just what brought it on?" Momo pushed.

"I don't really wanna say..." The turquoise eyed boy said looking down at his knees.

"Please?" Momo pleaded.

"Okay fine, I was realizing how... beautiful you are and got worried about messing this whole thing up." The white haired boy spilled looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Momo asked incredulously

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion

"WHAT!"

"Momo..."

"WHAT!?"

"Momo stop it."

"Okay fine, but first of all no you will not mess this up I promise and two beautiful?"

"What about it?" Toshiro questioned still feeling confused.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Momo said this time in a low whisper Toshiro almost didn't hear her.

"I don't think so... I know It's true." Toshiro said smiling at Momo whose face was now tomato red.

"Shut up cheese ball." Momo replied kissing Toshiro again her tongue exploring his mouth, Toshiro groaned and grabbed Momo's hair kissing her back with more force. It was Momo's turn to groan as he bit her lip gently. "Oh my god" Momo gasped trying the same move on Toshiro who shivered slightly. They both pulled back catching their breath.

"Well so far so good..." Momo chuckled to herself.

**A/N Sorry if this feels rushed but it's 4 am and i just needed to get it out. hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
